ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Training Kumo rp 1/16/2013
HatakeChihiro: -A long chilly breeze made its way across the solid stoned mountains of Kumogakure, making a very low pitched whistle the only sound that could be heard beside your own heart beat or the occasional rolling pebbles. It seemed to be directing the clouds on their daily path in un rehearsed choreographies in every direction. The temperature here was slightly similar to her birthplace in Yukigakure as far as the chill factor goes and of course that was due to the fact that the village itself was located at such a high altitude. In a way you could say it was a floating Village, but in reality it was just very high in the mountain range. Thanks to this, snow fall was not a rare occurrence which was perfect for her since it snowed year round in her birth place in all honesty it was the only thing that kept her pale skin from spontaneously combusting under the murderess rays of sunlight that glared down on the village. Being high up made it cold but it also made it hot, nature is a beautiful thing but it rarely behaves logically and in Kumogakure contradiction seemed normal. She had been laying down on the roof of a building since before dawn admiring the process of how snow, a lovely white and fluffy substance that contrasts beautifully against the dark stone, slowly melts and glistens all over Kumogakure like the stars in the night sky. There really was no better way to wake up and start a day of training or any other duty than this. - “It’s hot today isn’t it Goyo?”- She said to the large green gecko that lay on the top of the long staff that rested beside her. It stared at her with large bulging black eyes that reflected everything around it like a dark mirror, much like her eyes did. It had smooth mint green skin that if touched would feel moist, slippery and cool, a very odd sensation. The odd creature didn’t move for a good two minutes then suddenly a pudgy, light pink tongue shot out of its mouth and smacked flat against its eye only to slip back from where it came a second later. Gekkos had no eyelids so to keep their eyes moist they licked them, it was also how they hydrated since they could lick moisture drops that formed on or around them. She chuckled at the amusing yet creepy act and sat up. The breeze moved a few strands of her snowy white hair to the side and allowed the sunlight to glint off of her metal headband, proudly showing the Kumogakure symbol. –“I will take that as a yes. Come on, time to go.”- She picked up her staff with her left hand and stood up, as if understanding her words the gecko slithered in an unusually spastic manner down the staff then up her body until it latched on her right shoulder. She wore a long sleeve dark grey shirt under the white Kumo flak that covered her upper body, long black and grey pants that fit snugly down her slender legs, white armored cuffs on her wrists and her standard boots. A long salmon colored scarf broke the nearly monotone aspect of her persona, including her pitch black eyes and white hair, as well as kept her from possible pneumonia. Even if she was used to the temperature it didn’t mean she was immune to the harsh ass kicking a sudden temperature change could do to her immune system; better be safe than sorry. She moved the small black senbon from one side of her lips to the other as she walked across the long wooden bridge that hung effortlessly in the air. Once she arrived at the stone clearing near the gate she spotted a large flat stone to the left of it and jumped on top of it, sitting with her legs crossed. She adjusted the white cloth that lay over her cheeks to make sure it covered her pink scar and then placed both hands on her knees. Her eyelids closed and she took a long deep breath, held it for a few seconds then slowly exhaled to relax. She reached inside her pouch and pulled out a book labeled “Shape Manipulation”, opening her eyes she passed a few pages until she spotted one titled “Elemental Chakra Manipulation” and began to read.- RikuzuInuzuka: -I had just stepped out of my apartment with my loyal partner Yomi as a deep sigh escaped my lips. My body was a bit sore due to working with weights for the very first time but I knew I had to start working on my strength so I could become more skilled with taijutsu. Yes I always was good with it but I needed to be better considering it was supposed to be strength of our clan. That and speed but lately I had focused on more taijutsu practice than the four legged techniques of the Inuzuka style. I looked over to Yomi who was wagging her tail happily ready to head out as I motioned to her and walked through the gate and over the bridge moving a bit slower than usual due to the added weight of the weights on my arms and legs. Yomi followed right next to me as usual and as soon as I looked around Yomi growled as she saw Chi sitting and reading as she trotted over leaving me to do my own work. Today I started sending out slow punches with the added weights working to increase my strength and to improve my abilities as I blanked out on the happenings and focused on my training.- HatakeChihiro: -Her deep black eyes glided over the words on the page quickly, taking in all the information.-“Shape Transformation is one of two necessary techniques for creating or modifying a technique with its counterpart being Nature Transformation. While Shape Transformation changes the form and movement of chakra, Nature Transformation changes the actual nature of the chakra, altering its properties and characteristics.” She arched an eyebrow.-“So basically the same thing I do with my earth jutsus …molding wise. But, lightning is not as easy to manipulate it’s so...”- Her sentence was cut short by a low growl that crept up towards. Her eyes rose and she looked forward spotting a large Dog walking towards her. Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the sight, it was Yomi. Yomi was Riku Inuzukas ninja Hound and life companion. Chihiro had a less than friendly past with the dog, delicious and falsely lost meat was involved. The eight little circular scars on her ankle were the evidence of that days brawl, where Yomi had bitten her ankle.-“Hair grown back Mutt?”- She said it with a small smirk, a hint of mocking in her tone as she closed her book.- RikuzuInuzuka: -I continued focusing on my training throwing out punches slowly trying to focus on getting used to the weight that I was adding to my body as Yomi continued snarling at the jounin girl. I didn’t notice Yomi acting out because I was absorbed by my training trying to focus on my punches sending one weighted arm out then the other. After doing this for a while, I would switch to trying to send out kicks towards the air trying to ignore the burning of my arms and legs from the weights that I was not used to using. Yomi meanwhile barked out loudly growling out in annoyance from remembering what the girl had done to her as she glared at her waiting to see what the girl would do.-